Wedding Jitters
by candidata
Summary: Lindsey has one wish: Please keep the procreating process confined to the bedroom.


**Wedding Jitters**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing?

Rating: CSI 2

Spoilers: None/AU

Author's Notes: A different take on a situation we all hope will become reality in the nearer future. (Lindsey is 15 here)

Series: Part of the 49-fic challenge on November 16th – happy birthday Marg!

Summary: Sometimes wedding jitters comes from the most unexpected place.

Wedding Jitters 1/1

"Wow" The look in Lindsey's eyes warmed Catherine all the way to her core. She smiled and reached out for Lindsey, who very willingly walked into her arms. They were at the last fitting for Catherine's wedding dress. She had chosen it by herself but wanted Lindsey to come along to for the last fitting, and also they had to pick up her bridesmaid dress.

"Mom, Gil is going to have a heart attack when he sees you in this" Lindsey stood back and watched her mother spin around making the simple wedding dress with the small train softly swirl around her. It had thin twisted straps, the top softly ruffled with small diamonds in a line down the middle from her breasts to her stomach. She didn't want a veil but planned to gather her curled hair in a loose high twist with soft strays framing her face.

"Well, I was hoping he'd at least last until the wedding night" she said mostly to herself.

"Eeeeew...mom, seriously" Lindsey whined, but knew it was her mother's wedding day she was referring to. Since Gil had proposed to her mother extreme happiness bordering to sappy romantic happily ever after had been the keyword in their life. And as much as she felt utterly embarrassed every time she caught them making out like horny teenagers she loved the way her mother seemed genuinely happy now.

"Lindsey" Catherine grew serious for a moment and took Lindsey's hand.

"Honey, you do know that you are still the most important person in my life, right?" Lindsey saw how her mother's eyes seemed to glace over.

"Mom, don't worry, I know, and I'm happy for you, I really am. Don't worry so much. I'd just like it if you guys didn't feel the need to work on giving me a baby sister all the time and everywhere in the house. I mean, the kitchen counter is really meant for food, you know" Lindsey said with a gleam in her eye.

She watched as her mother's mouth hung open for a second. Catherine felt herself blush at the images Lindsey's speech recalled but then remembered something else from Lindsey little speech.

She watched as Lindsey walked quietly around the room in a beautiful dark cream-colored bridesmaids dress.

"What did you just say?" Lindsey turned around and eyed her mother with a hint of confusion.

"That you can't keep you hands off each other and it's pretty embar..." Lindsey began.

"No, not that, the other part" Catherine clarified.

Lindsey looked truly confused for a second.

"Oh, the baby part?" she hesitated for a second before she continued:

"I just assumed... well don't you want to... I just kinda hoped or thought that... well, never mind," the light mood from before had suddenly been changed. Lindsey quickly walked into the dressing room tears in her eyes.

Catherine walked after her and softly grabbed her hand.

"Linds what is wrong?" she asked tugging a piece of stray hair behind her daughter's ear.

"It's nothing mom, " Lindsey averted her eyes from her mother's.

"Lindsey please talk to me," Catherine pleaded with her.

"Don't you want another baby," Lindsey asked her mother.

"Well, we haven't fully decided on that yet, but yeah, I probably do" Catherine spoke slowly and carefully watched her daughter's reaction.

Lindsey's eyes lit up.

"Lindsey we didn't know if you'd be okay with a baby, I mean you think us kissing is too much," Catherine spoke feeling slightly confused at her daughter's strong reaction.

"Mom, all my friends have sisters and brothers, I was always the only one going home to an empty house, while you were away working. I always dreamed of a having a sister or even brother to play with." Lindsey whispered, watching as her mother teared up.

"Hey mom, don't cry, I'm sorry okay" but Catherine couldn't help herself.

"Lindsey I never knew you felt like this" Catherine admitted feeling like a fool. Of course Lindsey had dreamed about having a sister or brother. Every only-child probably did.

She and Gil had discussed having children but wanted to thread the subject carefully when it came to Lindsey, because they both thought she would be opposed to the idea. But they couldn't have been more wrong, Catherine realized.

"Hey mom, don't worry, now that you know I'm okay with all this, you'd better get started," Lindsey smiled and gave Catherine a small kiss on the cheek and turned to walk back into the changing room, but turned around again:

"Just keep the procreation process confined to the bedroom when I'm in the house, deal?"

With that she walked away and left Catherine standing in the middle of the room in her soon to be wedding gown totally flabbergasted.

The two exited the shop and was greeted by Gil. He approached them with a big smile that soon faced as he saw Catherine's red-rimmed eyes. 

"Catherine..." he started but she gave him a reassuring smile that let him know they would talk later. They walked to the nearest ice cream stand and as Lindsey was picking out her ice cream Gil pulled Catherine slightly aside.

"What happened?" he demanded to know in a low but steady voice.

"We just had a very enlightening talk," she told him with a small smile.

"And?" he asked stroking her arm.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're gonna like the outcome of the conversation," she told him in a teasing tone before she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"Hmmmmm..." They pulled apart and watched staring Lindsey.

"You guys realize me and whomever you plan on bringing into this world will need serious therapy if you keep on embarrassing us like that right?" she stated with a small smile that grew into a full blown laugh as her mother and soon to be dad pulled her into a big hug.

You can see Lindsey's dress here:  Catherine's wedding dress here:


End file.
